On My Last Breath
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: SerasPip Pip has to make a choice between dying or staying with Seras... Which one will it be in the end? Plz R&R even if it's flames I don't care!


**On My Last Breath**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing. 

**A/N:** This story is just SerasPip and since I haven't been able to read the manga (sadly) it might sound a little OCC, so I'm sorry if it is confusing or you don't like it. 

**

* * *

**

The night had caught up with them and the monsters weren't stopping until every last one of them was dead. 

"Hell, just keep running!" said Pip as he, Seras and a few survivors of the Wild Geese ran from a mission, if it could be called that, _Damn! How could they have known we were in there!?'_ he thought. A scream came from the last Wild Geese soldier being killed by a FREAK, "Shit! Huh? Seras, there's a warehouse just ahead we can hide there," he said. 

* * *

Pip remained panting and much to his bad luck he and Seras were the only ones left and she wasn't much of help either due to her wounds. "Pip… I think… I'm not going to make it…" she said fainting with her last words. "Seras! Oh, c'mon love, don't leave me hanging here!" he said caressing her face. _Oh, please Seras don't die on me now. Come on, woman. Mon ange, mon ange foncé doux'_ he thought as he took her in an embrace and plced her down on the floor, "I'll keep you safe as long as I'm alive," he said knowing that the enemy was close by… The doors slammed open… Well speak of the devil,' thought Pip as the FREAK began to talk. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of Hellsing's lap dogs and his bitch! This is going to be fun! For me anyway," said the FREAK laughing. Rapidly as the FREAK began to run toward him, Pip took a weapon that looked like a grenade shooter and aimed at the FREAK's heart, however, by the time he managed to shoot, the FREAK had stuck a knife in his stomach. As the FREAK turned to ashes Pip begun to walk toward where Seras was, _As long as there's life in this bones… I'll…'_ thought Pip as he collapsed beside Seras. He was losing too much blood already and removing the knife wasn't helping matters. The blood, it was all a mess, there was a trail of blood that led straight to where he was, "Well I have no regrets," he said his eyes in a haze, _The only thing I do regret is leaving my sweet guardian angel alone,'_ he thought as his consciousness began to drift away. 

All his memories begun to replay in his mind, but they stopped at one special memory. Seras was down on the floor bleeding and crying, "What's the matter girl, can't you defend yourself, or do you need your little master?" said the FREAK as it began to laugh, however, he stopped when he felt a presence behind him and when he turned around he wished he hadn't. "Get your filthy hands off of her and I'll make it painless," said Pip as he came into view. The FREAK had tried to catch Pip offguard, but ended up with a bullet on his head killing him in an instant. Pip sighed, he knew Miss Hellsing was out on a business trip, but she had taken Alucard with her leaving a certain vampire fledgeling alone, "Hey, Miss Victoria, you all right?" he asked, but got no response and it was starting to scare him, "Oh hell! Seras? Come on, chere, answer me! _Mon ange_, come on!" he said shaking her body. When she had finally came to her senses all she could do was whisper, "What did you call me?" she asked weakly. Pip smiled, "Glad to zee ze vampire princess iz awake," he said with a grin showing on his face. Seras blinked a few times to adjust her eyes, "Pip you didn't answer me, what did you call me?" she asked again. Pip looked down for a moment blushing, "I called you _mon ange_, it means my angel," he replied. Seras looked at him, tears in her eyes, as she hugged him and begun to cry. Pip returned the embrace, "It's alright little angel, it's alright…" 

* * *

Pip had remembered that special memory with her, "Technically speaking she is my angel. She always has saved me from my mistakes… I guess with this…" he said as he brought himself up with as much effort as possible due to his condition and kneeled besides Seras and kissed her forehead leaving a bloody mark of his lips, "…We're even now… If only I could stay… Just to see where life…" he said though he was already starting to feel weaker by the second, his wounds were too deep and everything was going dark, "_I wish I could see where life would… take us…_" he thought, but then he felt something, or rather, someone intruding his mind, "_If you are the Grim Reaper, could you give me five more minutes?_" he said in his mind. However, all he got was a chuckle and a rather familiar one, "Se…Seras, is that you?" he said opening his eye just to see a blur of blonde and blue, "Tell me, captain… Do you want to stay?" she asked him as she caressed his face, "Do you want to see this to the end?" she said putting his hand on her abdomen, "Tell me, Pip. Do you want to see how it turns out?" she said caressing his face with her other hand. 

He could feel her claws caressing his face, and in his mind it was like a dream and as far as he knew he didn't want to wake up. In this dream all chaos was gone, it was just him, Seras and a tiny bundle in his lap. Seras was sitting beside him, her hand entwined with his and upon his lap the bundle turned out to be a little girl, barely three years old, sleeping, "_This is… my daughter? But how?_" he thought. Seras shifted her position and lowered her head beside his whispering in his ear, "She's your daughter as well as mine… It shall be your decision whether to stay and watch her grow or to die never knowing her at all," she said as tears threatened to come out. She hated to see him suffering like this, with bleeding wounds almost everywhere. "Seras… I want to stay here with you, not just only because I…" he said, but he winced, he could feel it coming, death'. "_I do love you, my sweet angel,_" he thought as Seras heard every last word and she nodded. 

He could feel her breath on his neck, "Do it," he said as he brought up a leg. Seras kissed his neck and she bit down his neck. As the first drops of blood hit her tongue she flinched to her this was far more sweeter than anyhting she ever tasted. Pip's world was suddenly engulfed in darkness and he blacked out. Seras backed away from his neck and snuggled closer to his chest, "You won't regret… your choice…" she said as drowziness overtook her and her eyes closed instantly sending her to the land of slumber. 

Pip opened his eye, now blood red, and smiled, he removed his trench coat and put it around her carefully not to wake her up. He closed his eye and sighed, sleep was also claiming him, but not before hearing a faint heartbeat coming from Seras. He knew it wasn't coming from her due to the fact that it wasn't exactly coming from her, it was coming from inside her and he opened his eye, "Rest little one, I won't let anything happen to you," he thought as he closed his eye once more, the heartbeat in his ears lulling him to sleep, "_Mon petit ange doux, Nicole_." 

* * *

**A/N**- I'm sorry if anybody didn't understand the few french words I wrote. Here are the meanings: 

_Mon ange, mon ange foncé doux-_my angel, my sweet dark angel 

_Mon ange-_ My angel 

_Mon petit ange doux-_ My little angel 

Here you go I hope you enjoy………………………… ……………… 


End file.
